10 Drabbles
by k-girloftherings
Summary: 10 short songinspired drabbles. Mostly TenRose.


10 Drabbles

**Chain Reaction –- Diana Ross**

I'm in the middle of a chain reaction. I knew the minute I stepped inside the TARDIS for the first time that there was no turning back. A chain of events had been set in motion and would continue to domino until an inevitable ending. An ending, which, like the rest of my life, is now totally out of my hands. From that word, 'Run', my life has been predestined for me, and there is now nothing I can do except to sit back and enjoy the ride. Enjoy the strange chain of happenings that will eventually lead to whatever end the universe has chosen for me. I set off my own chain reaction, and I don't regret it one bit.

**Boys Don't Cry –- The Cure**

He stands inside the TARDIs, hands stuffed in pockets, unruly hair and a lone tear sliding down his cheek. He has just lost all contact with the love of his life. His beautiful Rose, stranded in another universe, what are the odds? His eyes are glazed over as his mind tries to grapple with the fact that he will never see her again. All of a sudden, his brain clicks over and he jolts back to full consciousness, noting the tear as it snakes its way down the contours of his face. He swipes angrily at it, rubbing his face to remove all traces of his pain

Boys don't cry.

Time Lords don't cry.

The Doctor. Does. Not. Cry.

**Ghostbusters Theme**

Rose ran into the control room calling The Doctor's name.

'Doctor?'

'Yeah.'

'Um, you know how that time when we saw Queen Elizabeth and the werewolf?'

'Oh yeah!'

'And you know how before we got there, we were aiming for Sheffield to see Ian Drury & The Blockheads in concert, and you played that song from the control panel?'

'Uh huh.'

'How'd you do that?'

'Oh, well, the TARDIS has a memory bank with all the major events from each year in like a, sort of, I suppose you'd call it a hard disk. So that includes songs, movies, news events, all sorts. I just picked that song out of the memory.'

;'Can I have a look?'

'Yeah, I suppose. But if you put on Barbie Girl or anything similar, you'll never touch it again.'

'Ok.' Rose chewed her tongue between her back teeth with her typical 'Rose' grin.

It was about a minute later, after the Doctor had sat back down again to fiddle with his beautiful ship that 'Ghostbusters' blared out of the console. He sat up to see Rose grinning like a mad thing.

'It's OUR SONG!!!'

**Down With Love -– Michael Buble & Holly Palmer**

Rose had made a decision. Love sucked. It was a truly annoying, pain causing, getting in the way emotion. Here she was having the most brilliant time with the most brilliant man, and her stupid, unbelievable infatuation with him was causing her the utmost pain. The last time she followed 'love', she ended up in a run down caravan park with a man who dealt drugs and hit her when he was bored. Yes, she was adamant. Love was ridiculous, love was irrational, and love was stupid. Down with Love!

**Forever Young –- Bob Dylan**

He wished the same for all his companions. It was an irrational thought, and one that could and would never come true. But Rose seemed to ignite this thought more than all of his other companions combined. It was a hope, a plea, a prayer and his deepest desire. He wandered past her room, and paused outside her door. Turning the handle ever so delicately, he quietly pushed the door open, shedding enough light into the room to be able to see Rose's sleeping figure on the bed. He recited his prayer to the silent air in a whisper so small, the Doctor could barely here it himself.

'May you stay forever young.'

**She Likes Me for Me –- Blessed Union of Souls**

She liked him for him. With all his hyper behaviour, his rattling on at a million miles about nothing in particular and his derogatory comments about humans. She liked him for him. With his totally out of fashion suit, his nerdy converse chucks and his unruly mass of hair. She liked him for him. With his total lack of a normal life, his dangerous activities and his absolute hatred of all things domestic. She liked him for him. With his selfish ways, his lack of consideration for her emotions and with the knowledge that he would break her heart over and over again. And that, was probably what scared him the most.

**Red Alert -– Basement Jaxx**

'Doctor! DOCTOR!'

He came running into the console room. There were lights flashing on the console and a bell was going off somewhere.

'What happened?'

'I dunno, I was just sitting here, and then there was a jolt and all the lights came on. It's like some sort of Red Alert.'

'Oh, don't be silly Rose. It's mauve.'

**Danger Heartbreak Dead Ahead –- The Marvelettes**

She had seen all the signs. Big, flashing, florescent billboards, and neon arrows all saying one thing. 'Danger, Heartbreak Dead Ahead'. But she didn't pay any attention. She'd already decided that it would be worth it. The Trip of a Lifetime. So she ran, without a worry, straight into a big blue police box that just happened to bigger on the inside than the outside.

**You Know My Name –- Chris Cornell**

'Doctor?'

'Yes Rose.'

'Why are you called _The Doctor_?'

'Why are you called Rose?'

'Because that's what my mum named me. You can't tell me your mum named you _The Doctor._'

'Maybe she did.'

'No, but seriously.. What are really called?'

'You know my name.'

**Romeo and Juliet - Dire Straits**

It seemed to all come back to Shakespeare in the end. Which was funny. Nobody would have guessed that old Will was an alien. But considering his current situation, _Romeo and Juliet _seemed to stick in his mind. Forbidden love, life and death, all of that. But both stories were tragedies. _Romeo and Juliet _was a tragedy because the two young lovers died. But his story was a tragedy, because he was separated from the one he loved without even being able to tell her so. It was ironic that an old earth play resonated with his own life so completely. The Doctor was her Romeo, and Rose was his Juliet.


End file.
